


Anakin Skywalker- Star Wars Oneshots

by violet_mercury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin cries a lot, Ben Kenobi - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, anakin gets bullied, anakin is an emotional boy, anakin whump, ferus watches, he is also shorter than Obi-wan, i really don't wann write obi-wan over and over so he's gonna be called Ben, padme has a crush on anakin but anakin doesn't like her back, someone plz make fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_mercury/pseuds/violet_mercury
Summary: A compliation of cute oneshots starring Anakin. Please feel free to comment or message me with any requests you have and I'll write them for you. Personaly, I tend to go towards the emotional Anakin side of the Fanfictions but hey, I'll write what's requested.





	Anakin Skywalker- Star Wars Oneshots

Once again, it was a stormy night in Coruscant. The dark night sky, brimming with heavy clouds and electrical charges, seemed to swallow the moon. All alone in his dark bedroom, Anakin Skywalker lay in bed. Coruscant was much colder than what he was used to despite living in the Temple for ten years now. Just a few weeks ago, he had returned home from an some-what-sucessful mission with his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. While fighting SIth Lord Count Dooku, Anakin's right arm had been severed up to his elbow. Recieving the prostetic just after the injury, he had practice, and no longer crushed everything when making the attempt to lift it. It was night like these when he didn't sleep well. Not only was the stormy weather something he wasn't acustom to but the intensity of his dreams surronding the weather. Before, it was dreams of his mother calling out for him, begging and pleading for him to save her. When he arrived alone of Tatooine, he discovered her body, it was too late. It he had flown a little faster, argued with the Council over letting him go sooner, he could've saved her. If it weren't for Ben showing up to take him home, he would have slaughtered each and every single one of those Tusken Radiers like the animals they are. But that was in the past. No longer could he bear witness to his mother's bright smile, hear her laugh, be wisked into her arms. No longer was someone there to hug him, comfort him, telling him everything was going to be okay. Sure, Kenobi was his master, but Kenobi was strict with the Jedi Code. 'No attatchments'. Although Kenobi would try and keep him out of harm's way, he would never be comparible to Anakin's mother. Over and over again he relived her death. Everytime his eyes closed he was reminded of his failures. His failure to save his mother. His failure to protect the Senator. His failure to defeat Count Dooku. That's all I ever do anymore- get people killed, or captured, or hurt. His loyalty to those who loved him was deep. He carried that love with him everywhere he went and poured it into everything he did. That is what led Ben's small heart to fracture at the scene before him. The room was dark but with the pale streaks of lightning through the window, he could make out the fragile body of his apprentice. Anakin turned back and forth, thrashing about in the bed.

"No! No, please!" he'd scream on constant repeat.

Currently, it was 0300 hours. The suns wouldn't be up for a long while yet and Anakin's screams and cries weren't going to let him sleep. Though he still obligied the Code, he couldn't deny the love he witheld for his young padawan. Anakin was basically his son. Ben had rescued Anakin when he was only nine years old and has rasied him ever since. After the accident with his mother, best friend, and arm, Anakin was broken. Seeing him like _this_ \- silently crying, screaming for his mother, screaming for _him_ to come and save him- split his heart in two. Certainly he could care for the grieving boy without breaking the rules. With his decsion clear, Kenobi made his way to the side of the bed. The bed sagging under his weight as he lowered himself onto the corner. Anakin was knighted a few weeks ago and had long sense been growing out his hair. No longer did he wear the soft spikes, long braid, and short ponytail of a Jedi Padawan. The golden brown spikes now replaced with loose, shiny, curls. Moving forward, Ben rested his hand on Anakin's back. Tapping it gently then rubbing soothing circles into the boy's back.

"Anakin it's only a dream. Anakin wake up." Ben whispered.

"Master! Master, help!" the monologe continued.

 

At this point, Ben wasn't even sure if Anakin could hear him. He continued his streak of phrases, bursting into tears and sobs. Finally he sat bolt upright in the bed, panting, voice hoarse from the undeniable crying.

"Master?" he all but whispered.

"I'm right here, Anakin. What's wrong? What happened?" Ben prodded.

Anakin straightened out his shirt and ran his hands through his hair. Casually trying to clear his face and cheeks of the shed tears.

"Nothing." he lied.

"Denial isn't just a river, you know, Anakin." Kenobi joked.

To that, Anakin cracked a slight smile before returning to a straight face.

"I really.... I just don't wanna talk about it." he mumbled.

"I know it was a nightmirror, Ani. You were screaming and I could hear you all the way from my room." Ben pressed on.

"I'm a Jedi Knight now." Anakin stated to himself.

"Yes you are- but you are also Human, Anakin. Don't think for a second that I didn't see you wipe your eyes. You don't have to hide it, it's okay to cry." Kenobi stated.

"Well... Jedi.... don't.....cry..." Anakin choked out before bursting into another episode of sobbing.

Lovingly, Kenobi pulled Anakin into his arms. Cradeling the boy as he wept for his failures. Subconciously, Ben stroked Anakin's hair away from his face and rocked them both. A few, intense, minutes later- Anakin's sobbing had sunked to a few tears here and there but he still couldn't breath. His chest heaving as his overworked lungs brough in labored, cracking, breaths.

"Shh. I'm right here for you Anakin." Ben reasoned.

Slowly, Anakin sat up and moved closer to his master. Sitting in front of him, Anakin burried his face in Ben's chest and let out the few, remaing tears. When it was all over with, Ben embraced Anakin tightly.

"Isn't this breaking the Code?" Anakin sniffeled.

"No matter what the code depicts, I will always love you Anakin. You are like a son to me and I'll care for you always." Kenobi reassured the boy.

Leaning into the hug as Ben laid back against the headboard of the bed, Anakin settled in for the rest of the night. Ben looked down and smiled as his small apprentice's head lay on his chest while his body was turned and curled up against Ben. It really amazed Ben how Anakin could be nineteen and still act and appear as such a youngling. Using the Force, Ben grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and spread it over his apprentice and himself. With that, both Jedi rested peacefuly until morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> So first chapter- like it so far? I plan on totally breaking Anakin down throughout this book and remaking him. If you came in search of a book where Anakin is an emotional crybaby with confused feelings and emotions, you came to the right place! R&R


End file.
